I'm Glad You're Happy
by Akutenshi2
Summary: Um... Wormmon's thoughts and memories on Ken's wedding day. R/R! I order you! *laughs insanely* Kenyako and tad bits of Takari, but mostly just a Ken/Wormmon partner fic.


Heya! This li'l fic's kinda Wormmon's thoughts at somebody's wedding. KENYAKO! *cheers* And I managed to squeeze in Takari, too! Go me! This fic is to cure me of (more) writer's block for my two chaptered fics! (*coughreadthemandreviewcough*) *Ahem* anyway... Read. Review or I'll come after you with my anime mallet! *bonks muse with mallet* God, I love that thing...  
  
Disclaimer~ *bonks lawyers with anime mallet* Heh... this is useful... *waves mallet threateningly* Get this into your heads or I'll knock it in... I. Don't. Own. Digimon. *smiles cheerfully as frightened people back away verrrry slowly* Thank ya! Read on!   
  
  
I'm Glad You're Happy  
  
  
I stand beside you both at the altar. The sweet scent of roses lingers on the air, carried by the soft summer breezes. Petals are littered on the ground, their pale pink colour mimicking the delighted blush on your faces. Somewhere nearby, a bird chirps a cheerful melody, providing a joyful harmony to your murmured voices. Your faces are exuberant with happiness, and I try to paste the same type of facade over my own countenance.   
  
I glance to my side, at Hawkmon's feathered face, but he only mirrors your complete bliss. Sighing dejectedly, I allow myself to drift into the memories of the past.  
  
  
The first time I met you, I was struggling across the desert in the middle of a raging dust storm, partially blinded by the furious winds driving the sand into my eyes. A bright light suddenly flashed through the air, overwhelming the powerful storm momentarily, and when it faded, you fell through the sky and landed on top of me. The howling gale resumed its course through the wasteland, but I paid it no heed, staring instead at the dazed figure in front of me.  
  
My vision of you was slightly blurred as you rolled off of me, due to the swirling sands, but my perception was good enough to realise that you were completely confused. I could see over your shoulder, and another dust cloud was approaching us quickly. I grabbed your hand and pulled you with me as best as I could, away from the approaching menace.   
  
"Come on!" I shouted, dragging you along with me towards a nearby valley where the storm would hopefully pass over us. You stared at me, perplexed and frightened, but wordlessly obeyed. We collapsed into our haven moments before the storm blew past. I sat panting, trying desperately to catch my breath, as you lay there gaping at me in amazement. I stared back, trying to figure out what you were. You finally spoke, your voice emerging in little more than a petrified squeak.  
  
"What are you?" you queried, gazing at me questioningly with wide, innocent azure eyes. I couldn't help but notice the grayish device you still clutched in your hand, although it was almost completely coated with sand.  
  
"I'm Wormmon," I replied casually. "I'm a digimon, and I think that you're a Chosen Child."  
  
You scrutinized me carefully, fear still evident on your face. "Wh... what do you mean? Where am I?" you stuttered.   
  
I explained what my world was as best as I could, and I could see that although you tried to understand, you couldn't quite grasp the concept. You still pretended to comprehend the matter, though, just so I wouldn't have to be bothered. When I had finished my explanation, you stood, dusting the sand off of your clothes. By that time, the storm had passed over us and was wreaking havoc on a different part of the desert.  
  
  
You stuck out your hand shyly, introducing yourself. "I'm Ken," you stated timidly. Since I couldn't very well shake your hand, I climbed up on your arm instead, perching on your shoulder. You looked startled for a moment, and then laughed, simple delight dancing across your gentle features. You climbed out of the small valley, and we set out across the barren land, quietly conversing in whispers, but sometimes bursting out in irrepressible laughter. I had never known someone like you before, and you intrigued me. You were so innocent and kind... and you were lonely, just like me.  
  
We became quick friends. I remember that we were attacked by a digimon, but I protected you. The awe and reverence shone in your eyes as you gazed at me, thanking me profusely. You said that I was your only friend, and your best friend. I treasured those words, more than you could imagine. Before we'd met each other, we'd been solitary souls, yearning for someone, anyone, to understand us, but now, we had each other. I was complete with you, and you with me.  
  
All too soon, you had to leave. Night was approaching speedily, and it would have been too dangerous for you in my untamed world. You came back several times, though, and we both made friends with many other creatures... Friends that we lost, and friends that we kept. Before you left, I told you something that you eventually forget, but I never blamed you once. I said that your kindness and gentleness was what defined your character, but that those qualities could be easily corrupted because of your innocence. I said that you should forget what made you yourself, and you promised not to.   
  
I didn't see you for a long time after that. I wasn't there when you came into my world after your brother died, led to a dark ocean by a mysterious force. I blamed myself for not protecting you, and for not making you realise who you were, deep inside. The next time I saw you, you were well on your way to becoming the Kaiser, tyrannical dictator of the Digital World. Cruelty had pervaded your nature, warping kindness into cruelty.  
  
It sometimes mystified me that you could have changed so much in such a short time. I always stayed by your side, though, no matter what. It was because I was your only friend, your best friend, as you had told me so long ago. I prided in that position, despite what you did to me.  
  
Your voice became harsh, and your innocent face hardened with malice and anger at the entire world. You covered your eyes with those sunglasses so that no one could see the loneliness shining out. I knew, though. I knew that you were lonely.   
  
I remember one time, we had confronted the Chosen, and your temper was short. You exclaimed, "I swear to God, you are the most annoying pests in the world!"  
  
Their leader, Daisuke, had snapped in reply, "You shouldn't swear to God, Kaiser, 'cause it's quite obvious you don't believe in Him." Anger glinted in his mahogany eyes as he ran a hand through his spiked, reddish-brown hair. He expected at least a comeback from you, but you just stood there. Finally, you turned, your cloak sweeping around you regally, and mounted your waiting Airdramon.  
  
"Come on, Wormmon," you murmured. The Chosen stared in surprise - you could have destroyed them, but you didn't. "Let's go," you continued, and I heard your voice break. I hopped up beside you on the flying serpent, wondering in the change that had overcome you.  
  
When we'd arrived back at the fortress, though, you were almost back to your normal self, ranting and raving at the nerve of Daisuke. You took off your glasses and flung them against the smooth stone wall, watching as they shattered into myriad pieces. I stared into your cerulean eyes, which were dancing in the pale light, enraged, but the anger only seemed to cover up a sense of emotions you rarely showed. Vulnerability. Loneliness. Doubt.   
  
"I *do* believe in God," you yelled furiously, stomping around the cavern that echoed with your frenzied shouts. "This whole damned thing is just a game just a game anyway, right?" You turned to me, your expression not angered anymore, just confused, as if you were trying to remember something. "Isn't it?" you asked again. I tiptoed up to you and snuggled in your lap, and you held me tightly, trying to recall what I was, and who you were.  
  
"Wormmon..." you whispered, unsure of yourself, and I looked up in astonishment to see small tears forming in your eyes. "I... I think I remember..." I smiled as only a worm could, bursting with joy. "You... my friend..."  
  
Suddenly, you shuddered, and your eyes froze over again, becoming icy cold. You smiled frigidly, and stood abruptly, dumping me on the floor. "What is there to remember?" you asked cruelly. I struggled to my feet as you continued. "I never had any friends. This world is mine! I deserve it!"  
  
"Ken..." I panted forlornly, staring up at you.  
  
"Don't call me Ken! Call me Master!" you ranted, grabbing your whip and pulling it free from your cloak. You lashed out with it viciously, and I curled up around the side you had struck, sweating in pain.   
  
"Yes... Master," I whimpered pitifully, pretending to look as if my spirits had been crushed. You smiled in satisfaction and turned to your computer screens, scheming a new plan.   
  
I realised, now more than ever, that you needed a friend. You were still inside that Kaiser costume, and I could bring you out! My spirits weren't crushed. I had been given new hope. I was determined to succeed, and that's why I gave myself up for you when the Chosen were fighting that monstrous creation of yours.   
  
I offered my life force to Magnamon, to give him the power he needed. I knew you would come to your senses. I saw the tears in your eyes as you knelt in the harsh desert, trying to hold in your emotions as you always did. The Chosen watched impassively as you finally burst, letting out all the loneliness and guilt you had kept inside for all those years, culminating with this, the loss of your only friend. I tried to stay with you, to comfort you, but I couldn't. I was too weak. I let my head fall with the assurance that I would be back to protect you once more, if you wanted me to be. I slowly disintegrated into data, swept away by the powerful winds.  
  
The next time I saw you was in Primary Village, when you hatched my digi-egg. I was overjoyed to see you, and I could see that you truly wanted me back. The other baby digimon surrounding us spoke to you harshly, blaming you for everything, and you readily accepted their blame. You had realised that we were real, with feelings. You had realised that what you had done was wrong, and you asked for forgiveness. I couldn't have been prouder.   
  
After that, we were inseparable. I was frantic when you weren't near me, worrying that something had happened. When I wasn't by your side, you did the same. I stayed with you during the trial the Chosen put you through, when you begged for their forgiveness. One by one, they accepted your offer... but you didn't think you deserved it. I was there when Daisuke offered the hand of friendship, and you refused. I was with you that night when we talked the entire night away, and you explained to me that you didn't think you had earned the right to the Chosen's friendship. I assured you that you were well on your way to being worthy of friendship, if you weren't already. You gazed at me with tears in your eyes, and you said how you wondered how you'd ever gotten such a loyal friend. I said that it was my job, and you laughed, but I was serious. I didn't know what I'd do without you, Ken.  
  
Your parents were overjoyed that their son had come back to them. You told me that before you'd found me, you couldn't remember who you were, or who anyone was, for that matter. Then, you came into the digital world, found me, and in doing so, you found yourself.   
  
"I think that that's because we're one, Leafmon," you confided to me. "It's 'cause we're so close that there can't be one of us without the other." Tears streamed down your cheeks as you hugged me close, acting as if you would never let go. Nothing would ever separate us. You were back to your old self... permanently.  
  
You then you went out into the kitchen, where your parents stood, frantic with worry. You walked up to them, tears still brimming in your innocent cerulean eyes, as you said, "Mama? Papa?" Your parents looked up, and your mother gave a choked sob. She rushed up to you and threw her arms around you, and you hesitantly embraced her in return.   
  
She apologized while crying hysterically. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother, Ken. I'll try harder."  
  
You replied with, "And I'm sorry I wasn't a better son." The statement was heartfelt as you tried futilely to stop your tears. I, watching from the crack between your door and the wall, felt my own cries surfacing at the touching moment, and I scuttled back into the room to hide.  
  
Although all the Chosen gradually accepted your apology and forgave you, you still kept mostly to yourself. The smallest, Iori, still hated you, and you constantly dwelled on that. I encouraged you to keep at it, and eventually they were all your friends. I was still your best friend, though, the one you confided everything in. When you joined the team, you still kept mostly to yourself... and me. When you and Daisuke Jogress evolved XV-mon and I, I became almost depressed. You said how amazing it was to feel your hearts beating as one, and I admitted that it was an incredible experience, to be combined with another, but I only wanted to be joined with you, and you with me. You had found a friend other than me. You explained afterwards, though, in a late-night talk, that I would always, always be your best friend, no matter what. You promised.  
  
When Arachnemon, Mummymon, and Oikawa kidnapped you, I was frantic. I spent the entire time visualizing what horrible things they had done to you. I wanted to warp-digivolve, like Agumon and Gabumon could, and look for you by myself. I wanted to be the sole distributor of retribution on the malicious trio. The fury filled me , boiling inside of me, until I nearly burst. XV-mon and I could warp to Imperialdramon together, but that wouldn't work for me. I wanted to find you, to be the one to comfort you, the only one. I know it sounds silly and selfish, but it's true.   
  
When we all found you, I jumped into your arms, hugging you fiercely. We were both overjoyed to have recovered our counterparts. I didn't ever want to let you go. I had been careless in my watch over you once - never again.   
  
After the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, life for both of us settled into a lazy, day-by-day approach. I couldn't say it had reverted to normal, like it had for the other Chosen, because neither of us had ever known normal. You were still the best soccer player on any team in the district, despite the absent influence of the Dark Seed, but you didn't want to be captain of the team anymore. You told me that you felt it was too much like being the Kaiser. You had started to cry, saying you didn't want to order anyone around. I understood.  
  
You felt uncomfortable, though, even in normal society - As much as people had revered you before because of your intellect and skills, they worshipped you now that you had helped to save the world. You tried to shrug it off, but I knew it bothered you. You wanted nothing more than for people to treat you like a normal person.   
  
That was why you were almost euphoric when you met your first girlfriend, when you were fifteen. You had run home from school, laughing excitedly, twirling around in your room with me.   
  
"I have a girlfriend," you cried exuberantly, your eyes shining with happiness, and a slight blush tinting your normally pale cheeks. "She likes me for *me*," you enthused. "She's like, my best friend."  
  
A pang of jealousy hit me when you said this, but it disappeared when you continued, "Aside from you, of course." I smiled happily.  
  
"Of course," I replied. Nothing could come between us.  
  
I was there for you when you two broke up, a mutual decision. You had wanted to preserve your friendship instead of continue a rocky romance, but you were still devastated.   
  
"It's not the same anymore, Wormmon," you said dejectedly, eyes downcast. "It's more uncomfortable talking to her, and I can't help but remember all the good times we had." You sniffed as a lone tear fell from your watery eyes, and I patted your shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken," I comforted you, "I'll always be your best friend." I think I found more solace in this statement than you did, because I reassured myself that nothing would ever tear us apart.  
  
You cried as you and the Chosen slowly parted ways, keeping in touch only with the random e-mail. You hugged me tightly with overflowing eyes as you said, "At least I'll always have you."  
  
I wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
Then, we ran into Miyako about a year after you graduated from secondary school. You both had a long conversation, and I busied myself conversing with Hawkmon. Nothing much had changed with those two, or so I thought. They still kept in touch with Iori, mostly, but talked to Hikari and Takeru occasionally, too. Iori had found a girlfriend, and unsurprisingly, Hikari and Takeru were an inseparable couple. You ended your chat by exchanging phone numbers with the promise to 'keep in touch.'   
  
As we walked away, you seemed almost in a trance, and your eyes shone with a kind of inner happiness and awe. "She's so beautiful," you whispered breathlessly, chancing a glance back at her departing form. She had also chosen that moment to look at you, and she blushed prettily, waving. Your own cheeks had a flushed tint to them. I could feel my heart tearing in two. Could I be losing you again?  
  
"You... you really think so?" I asked tentatively. I, too, looked backwards. To me, she was the same Miyako. Same long, lavender hair, same compassionate, honey-coloured eyes, same cheery smile, same charm. She had grown up a lot, it was true, developing into an extremely tall and shapely woman. Other than that, though, to me, she hadn't changed. I reassured myself that Miyako could never take you away from me.   
  
Night after night, you called her, holding lengthy conversations over the telephone. I grew envious as you used up more and more of *our* time to talk to her, but I didn't get too worried. After all, she was only a friend, right? I was still your *best* friend.  
  
You were inconsolable when she went on vacation, and when she was nearby, you two spent every moment together. I knew you were getting closer to each other, but I was unprepared when you came home from an outing with her and announced, "We're dating."   
  
Your parents were overjoyed for you, and I tried to act the part, but how could I? We spent less and less time together. We never talked anymore. I cried myself to sleep some nights when you were late getting home from dinner with Miyako, or a movie with Miyako, or a walk with Miyako. Miyako, Miyako, Miyako. Never me. Tears would soil the sheets that I used to share with you, and an incomprehensible sadness filled the void that you used to complete.   
  
You came home early one day. It was close to your two years' anniversary with Miyako, and you sat on the bed beside me. We had a long talk, just like old times, and I was strangely comforted. I thought maybe you had broken up with her, and everything would be back to normal. Near the end of our conversation, you reached into your back pocket and drew out a small, satin box. You opened it, and nestled in a cushion of velvet sat a ring, a simple yet beautiful gold band with a pure diamond settled perfectly centered on the top. A strange excitement shone from your eyes, and dread filled me inexplicably.  
  
"I'm going to propose to Miyako," you whispered. I was taken aback, and stared at you, torn between surprise, jealousy, anger... I felt lonesome and rejected by you by your proposal to let someone else into your life forever.  
  
"That's... wonderful," I choked out, turning my head quickly so you wouldn't see the tears of loneliness welling in my eyes. You didn't notice, though, as you sighed delightedly and chatted about how amazing your Miyako was.   
  
As you lay down to sleep, you whispered, "Are you happy for me, Wormmon?  
  
I paused, then murmured, "Yes, Ken. I'm happy for you and Miyako." Oddly enough, it was true. If you were happy, then so was I, no matter how much it hurt me. Satisfied, you closed your eyes and drifted into dreamland, most likely dreaming about your wife-to-be, but I was left awake. I cried quietly into a pillow. I was no longer your best friend.  
  
I hid behind a fake plant in the expensive restaurant where you and Miyako dined, growing increasingly anxious as I watched the two of you laughing and talking. I noticed how at ease with Miyako you were, and how you could be yourself comfortably. Before Miyako, I was the only creature you were ever yourself with. As the waiter brought dessert, I noticed apprehension cross your face. You took a deep breath, got out of your chair, and knelt on the floor beside her. Her face was a mixture of surprise and glee as she figured out what you were saying.  
  
"Miyako," you began, "I've known you since I was eleven. We've been through so much together, and as the years passed, I grew to love you more and more. You're my best friend, but you're also much, much more than that. I care about you more than anything, and I would protect you with my life." You reached into his pocket and drew out the small satin box that contained the ring. You opened it and gently took her hand. Her eyes widened in joy as your voice lowered to a whisper. "You would make me the happiest man on Earth if you would be my wife, Miyako." You slowly slid the ring onto her finger and looked up at her hopefully.  
  
Miyako jumped off of her chair and threw her arms around you, kissing you passionately. When she drew away from you, panting for breath, she shouted, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much, Ken!" You drew her back in for another kiss, as the surrounding diners who had been watching applauded. Smiles stretched across their faces as they watched you both, a young couple, locked in a never-ending embrace.   
  
I turned away, tears forming in my eyes. It was official. Your proposal had sliced painfully through my already cracked heart like a knife. 'You're my best friend...' You had once told me that, but now that title was reserved for your Miyako. I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't, because she was the one who made you happy.  
  
In the days approaching the wedding, you were anxious, euphoric, and incredibly stressed. There were so many plans, and the only thing that kept you going was Miyako. You were still inseparable, and Hawkmon and I tried to help as you planned out the place, the time, the outfits, and the guests. All of the Chosen were to be invited, of course. You both talked elatedly with Takeru and Hikari, who were also planning a wedding about a month after yours. I wondered how their digimon felt, but Gatomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon never seemed to harbor any resentment towards their partner's mate. I was the only one.  
  
  
And now, here I am, in this beautiful outdoor chapel, surrounded by friends. I watch sadly as the venerable old priest reads the vows to the both of you. You don't seem nervous at all, only overjoyed that you have at last found your soul mate. You both respond 'I do,' when the vows are finished, and the priest leans forward, a silent smile lighting up his face.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," he says, and you clasp Miyako to you and do just that. I avert my eyes, unable to watch. All around me, our friends stand up, cheering and clapping. Hawkmon whistles shrilly, unable to clap his wings very well. Hikari and Takeru stand side by side, their eyes shining with love for the both of you and for each other as they exchange a quick kiss. Your parents' eyes overflow with tears of joy. My eyes overflow with tears of sadness, but they are mistaken for ones of happiness. I'll never be your best friend again, Ken. I know it has to be this way, because Miyako makes you happy, but I still wish that I could be the one to make you happy. A choked sob rises up in my chest, threatening to spill out in an agonized cry, but I suppress it, holding everything within me.   
  
I can't argue, though. Making you happy has been my one goal in life ever since I first met you and saw the loneliness in your eyes. Even though you being happy results in me being rejected as your one and only best friend... Well, there's only one thing to say for it. I raise my head, tears still falling, and join in the cheers.  
  
I'm glad you're happy, Ken.  
  
  
- Ken - *sweatdrop* ...I didn't know I was married... But... Wormmon! My poor Wormmon! *sobs and picks up Wormmon in a crushing hug* Wormmon, old buddy! I never... knew you felt like that! Forgive me!   
  
- Wormmon - *turning blue* ...can't...breathe...  
  
*rescues the worm* Ummm... yeah. Anyway... Well... that wasn't *too* bad of a fic, right? ...Right? *crickets chirp* Ah, what the heck, review anyway...  



End file.
